


I Want Your Midnights

by Darlingheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Famous!Clarke, famous!Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlingheart/pseuds/Darlingheart
Summary: Country princess Clarke Griffin provides a distraction from a family scandal in the form of a fake marriage to Hollywood darling Bellamy Blake, where definitely no one develops any romantic feelings at all... feat. musician!Clarke and actor!Bellamy





	I Want Your Midnights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawwolf/gifts).



> This was my original idea for the Bellarke Secret Valentine challenge but, with four days until the deadline, I was 11K words in with no idea how to end it... so I ditched it and wrote something else. But I still liked this idea and wanted to finish it so [@strawwolf](http://strawwolf.tumblr.com/) could have it, so here we are. I hope you like it.
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift, obviously.

Clarke is having a bad day. It’s the kind of day that she thinks about in block caps and italicised. The kind of day she would write a song about if it was interestingly shitty, rather than just plain shitty.

She’s in LA to see her record label, which annoys her because she hates LA and one of the main appeals of her label is that they have an office in Nashville. Being in LA would be bad enough but the plane got delayed because of bad weather so she’s been travelling for hours, and her journey from the airport, which was meant to take an hour took two because traffic in LA is the worst.

So by the time she gets in to see her label her mood is already sour.

She sweeps through the lobby, ignoring the heads that turn in her presence. She’s long since immune to it.

Wells is pacing the corridor, when she gets up to the 16th floor.

“Where have you been?” He demands.

Clarke rolls her eyes, mostly because she knows it will piss him off.

“Traffic. It’s not my fault your stupid city has such appalling infrastructure.”

Wells is her lawyer partly because they’ve been friends for so long he’s immune to her bullshit and partly because he’s brilliant. Plus his father is President of Ark Records so understands the music business as well as she does.

“Come on. They’re waiting.” He says leading her down a corridor. 

“Is Monty already in there?” Clarke asks.

Monty is her manager. He’s quiet and small so people tend to overlook him, a huge mistake because the man can be a shark when he needs to be.

“Yes. As is your mother.”

“I figured. Mostly based on the thousands of _we’re waiting_ messages I received from her.” Clarke snarks.

She was close to her mother, once.

Thelonious Jaha, President of Ark Records, is sitting behind his frankly ridiculous desk with Marcus Kane, her agent, and her mother standing to one side. Monty is sitting on the leather couch absently flipping through a magazine. They all turn as she enters. 

Clarke does the customary hellos and if anyone notices that she and her mother mostly feign a greeting, they say nothing.

Thelonious starts talking about sales figures and how important Clarke is to Ark, but she’s been around too long for all of this so she cuts in:

“You didn’t assemble a war council to talk about my next album. What’s going on?” She asks.

Monty and Wells share a look as Marcus clears his throat.

“There’s no easy way of saying this.”

“You’re not dropping me?” Clarke splutters, incredulously.

She knows her last album had its critics but she’s still the golden girl of Country Music, and yeah she knew the label weren’t happy about the newer pop sound of her new stuff, but surely they wouldn’t get rid of her. She’s a cash cow for them.

“No, god no.” Marcus stutters.

“We need you to get married.” Thelonious says bluntly.

“I’m sorry, what?” Clarke gapes.

“We need you to get married.” He repeats.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Clarke seethes. When no one speaks she adds, “No, seriously, what the hell?”

“Clarke…” her mother starts.

“Oh of course this has something to do with you.”

“It was my idea actually.” Marcus says evenly.

“Why?” Clarke asks.

“It’s complicated.” Thelonious says.

“Un-complicate it.” She snarls back.

“There’s a story that’s going to break in the next few weeks about your father and me. That we took donations for the charity and funnelled them into his re-election campaign.” Abby says, resigned.

“Did you?” Clarke asks.

Her mother pauses long enough for Clarke to surmise the answer.

“Jesus, mom.” Clarke sighs, running her hands through her hair.

“It didn’t start like that, but yes some things weren’t exactly legal. Your father didn’t know until the week before he died.”

“That’s why he went off in his plane. To think.” Clarke says coldly to her mom.

“Yes.”

Clarke stands, pacing around the room. The death of Senator Jake Griffin had shaken the nation – charismatic politicians, dying in their prime made good headlines – it was likened to that of John F. Kennedy Jnr. Of course Abby Griffin being the original country music darling, and her daughter a superstar for the modern ages with hits in the country and billboard charts respectively, had only made the story more compelling.

It was 18 months ago but Clarke still feels like it was yesterday.

“So what? I’m a distraction?” Clarke snaps.

“Not entirely. There’s no distracting from a story like this, but we can balance the negativity your parents will face with good news from your side.” Marcus tells her.

“I’m not even dating anyone.” Clarke sighs.

She’s not capitulating but she is tired. She sees Wells and Monty exchange a look.

“What?” She groans, “What else don’t I know?”

“As it’s not exactly a love match it doesn’t really matter who you’re dating, so we found someone for you.” Monty says quickly, as if hoping the faster he speaks the less time she’ll have to be furious.

He’s wrong.

“It’s the 21st fucking century. You can’t just marry me off.” Clarke bites.

“It wouldn’t be real, well not for you.” Wells says, “Or him. It just needs to look real.”

“Why does it have to be a him?” Clarke snarks irreverently, “I like boys and girls.”

“Clarke, you know why. We’re appealing primarily to the conservative, country, audience.” Marcus sighs.

Clarke opens her mouth to speak.

“And now is not the time for your impassioned rant on homophobia within the Country Music industry and how we don’t give our fans enough credit.” Marcus adds.

Clarke slumps back into her chair, defeated.

“What if I say no.”

“We can’t make you, obviously.” Thelonious says with a glance at Wells that leaves her pretty convinced he’s already tried to find a legal angle to force her to do it.

“But it would be for a year, tops. And he’s an actor so it would be more than feasible for you two to be separated for long periods of time.” Marcus says.

“These kind of deals are surprisingly common in the entertainment industry.” Monty adds.

“Not making me feel better.” Clarke says dry rolling her eyes at Monty, “Who’s the guy and what’s in it for him?”

There’s another pause and Clarke really wishes they’d stop doing that.

“If you want me to fake marry someone, I should probably know who it is.”

“It’s Bellamy Blake.” Marcus says.

This time the pause comes from Clarke, who is trying not to laugh.

“You are kidding this time, right?” She gets out eventually.

“No.” Her mother replies. 

“Octavia’s brother, Bellamy?”

“That’s the one.”

“The Bellamy who the first and only time he met me declared me a princess and said that people like me are the reason the French had revolutions. That Bellamy?” Clarke laughs.

“Yes.” Wells confirms.

“No.” Clarke says seriously.

“But you agreed.” Marcus says.

“Firstly, I didn’t. And secondly I’m not fake marrying someone who hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you.” Monty lies.

Clarke scoffs instead of an actual reply. 

“Ok, I don’t know if he does hate you, but he’s desperate.”

“Charming.” Clarke deadpans.

“Just meet him. If it all blows up then we’ll come up with someone else, but just, at least, meet him.”

“Do I have a choice?” she groans.

“That’s the spirit.” Thelonious smiles. 

*****

Clarke is in the car with Wells and Monty heading to her hotel.

“Next time you want to marry me off like chattel, give me a heads up.”

“Excellent mixing of metaphors there.” Wells says idly.

“Seriously. That’s all you’ve got. Not, ‘sorry Clarke you’re our friend and we only want the best for you, which is why we’re working on a way to get you out of this.’”

“We tried. This is not a new plan. They’ve been thinking it up for months. We’ve been trying to find a way around it for months.” Monty shrugs.

“Why’d you give up?” She asks.

“They picked Bellamy.” Monty replies.

Clarke isn’t sure if that annoys her more than the whole marriage nonsense in the first place, the way that everyone just falls at the feet of Bellamy Blake.

She knows Octavia, she’d even call her a friend. Octavia started out as model, and when she started singing no one paid her any attention but Clarke heard some of her stuff by accident and thought she was good. Clarke knew that the LA scene would just chew her up and spit her out, so she invited her to her place in Nashville. Hooked her up with Lincoln and Lexa – the best producers around – and encouraged her when she moved to New York.

It worked. Octavia’s music has a loyal following and it’s growing all the time, especially in Europe.

Although that didn’t stop Bellamy from searching for an ulterior motive and being generally rude about her whenever he spoke to Octavia, all of which culminated in him shouting at Clarke at an industry event.

Clarke was furious, and was plotting a very detailed revenge plan, but a week later her dad died and nothing else seemed important anymore.

Still it’s safe to say Bellamy Blake is not her favourite.

Sure, she can admit he’s attractive, but he’s an actor, that’s pretty much part of the deal. And, yeah, maybe she’s seen a couple of his films and acknowledges that he can actually act. I mean everyone thought he was robbed of an Oscar nomination for Rebel King. But that doesn’t mean she likes him. Or that she should marry him. 

Clarke is staying at her usual hotel in West Hollywood. She’s in the Presidential Suite because she always is. She’s so used to it that it doesn’t occur to her to worry what Bellamy will make of it until he’s already there.

They agreed to meet at her hotel because her suite has a private entrance and her turning up at his apartment before they’ve even agreed what is happening is probably not the look they’re going for.

“Wooo.” He whistles as he walks in, “I know families of five that live in smaller places.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, not moving from her place on the couch.

“Yes, they’ll probably be the ones baying for my head during the revolution.”

He looks sheepish for a brief moment but it disappears and is quickly replaced by a smirk and a glint in his eye, “Probably.”

It’s then that Clarke realises he isn’t alone. There’s a dark skinned man in a beanie behind him.

“This is Nathan Miller, my manager.” He says gesturing behind him.

Clarke unfolds herself from the couch and gets up to offer Miller a handshake, “Clarke Griffin.” She says grasping his hand.

“What about me?” Bellamy asks, mock hurt.

“I don’t think we need introductions.”

She turns her back to them and shouts up the stairs, “Wells, Monty! The Bachelor is here.”

“Cute.” Bellamy deadpans.

“I thought so.” She grins.

When everyone has done the introductions and is settled with drinks Clarkes speaks.

“So, what’s your deal?” She asks Bellamy.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard.”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Bellamy shoots back.

“Oh no, no, no. You’re the one that’s apparently on board with this fake marriage bullshit, I only found out four hours ago.”

“That’s what they told you?” Bellamy laughs, “That I was on board with this.”

Clarke thinks back, “Ok, maybe not on board but they said you were desperate so I figured it was essentially the same thing,” she says honestly.

There’s a heavy silence as Bellamy stares at Clarke as though he’s weighing something up.

She does her best not to fidget under his scrutiny, just keeps her legs tucked under her and her gaze steady.

He turns away from her to share a look with his taciturn manager, who nods. Bellamy takes a big swig of his beer before speaking again.

“I assume you know how record contracts work.” He says.

“No Bellamy, I’ve been doing this for the last 10 years for a cow and handful of magic beans.” She deadpans.

He ignores her.

“Well my sister needs to get out of hers.” Bellamy says.

“She’s with ALIE isn’t she?” Clarke asks.

“Yeah, thanks for that.”

“Hey, don’t put that on me. I told her to go with Polis. I said that ALIE were a bunch of con-artists but she didn’t listen.”

“You advised her against ALIE?” Bellamy asks, looking confused.

“Yes. Becca is a total psycho and I told Octavia as much. But she wouldn’t listen, they were offering huge sums of money and basically promising her whatever she wanted.”

“Oh.” Bellamy says, looking at her strangely again.

“Well, you were right to warn her. They’re basically reneging on all their promises and because Octavia didn’t read the fine print, they can.” Miller jumps in.

Clarke nods sympathetically. It sucks but Octavia wouldn’t be the first young star to get caught out like that.

“No offence, but what does your sister needing to get out of a contact have to do with you? Us?” Clarke asks, looking at Bellamy.

“Ark will buy her out. At considerable cost.”

“If you play nice with me.” Clarke finishes.

“Exactly.” Bellamy nods.

“What kind of considerable cost are we talking?” Clarke asks.

“$70 mil.” He replies.

Clarke exchanges a quick look with Wells, who is clearly thinking the same thing as her.

“There’s no way.” Clarke says, “Look your sister is good, but she’s not $70 million good.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bellamy asks coldly.

“It means either ALIE is ripping off Ark, which Kane would know. Or you’re not telling me everything.”

“I was told $70.” He responds but doesn’t quite meet her eye.

“Bellamy, lets not fuck about. I’ve been in the industry my whole life, I have four platinum albums and countless awards, I basically grew up with Ark and to get me out of my contract would be around $150 mil. So there is no way that Octavia, with only one EP to her name, has a clause of $70 million.” Clarke says seriously.

Bellamy doesn’t say anything, just glares at her. She can see the muscles in his jaw working clearly holding back whatever he’s desperate to say.

“I’m not doing this if we can’t be upfront. It’s shady enough without lying to each other.” Clarke sighs.

“I’ve told you the truth.” He grits out.

Clarke watches him carefully, his face is blank but based on the way Miller keeps glancing over she knows he’s not telling the whole truth.

“Forget it then, the deal’s off. Which is fine by me because I didn’t particularly want to fake marry you anyway.” Clarke says, leaning back on the couch.

“Nice try princess. I know the Griffin reputation is in shreds, or about to be. You need this. You need me.” Bellamy smirks.

“Oh, you misunderstand me. I didn’t say I wouldn’t go through with their stupid plan, just not with you.” Clarke smiles lazily.

Without waiting for a response, she turns to Wells.

“Wells, what about Roan? He’s always looking for reasons to piss off his mother and nothing would piss her off more than him getting in to bed with a Griffin and Ark.”

“If there’s anyone who will spite marry you it’s Roan. I’ll call Echo.” Wells says idly, making a note on his iPad.

“Wait. Lincoln is dating Octavia and it’s for him and Lexa too. That’s why it’s so much.” Miller says.

“The fuck man?” Bellamy says turning to glare at Miller, who just shrugs.

Clarke looks at Wells, who shakes his head imperceptibly but it’s enough to let her know he agrees that something still doesn’t add up.

“Bellamy, can we talk outside?” She says, standing up.

Bellamy pauses but when she fixes him with a look he reluctantly follows her to the patio.

Clarke leans against the balcony railing and crosses her arms. She sees the way Bellamy’s eyes flit quickly down to the skin that’s showing thanks to her open denim shirt and files it away for future reference.

“What am I missing?” She asks.

When he still doesn’t say anything, just shifts awkwardly she carries on.

“You’re willing to do this for your sister but you aren’t willing to tell me what’s going on.” She says.

“My sister, my responsibility.” He shrugs.

“I don’t have a sibling, so lets pretend I understand that one, but it still doesn’t make sense. I know this world, but more than that, I know Kane and Jaha. There’s no way they’d pay $70 million for Octavia even with Lincoln and Lexa. I think the three of them are great, that’s why I hooked it all up, but from a business perspective it doesn’t make sense. And these are business men first and foremost.”

“Why do you want to do this?” Bellamy asks after a beat.

“What the marriage thing?” she asks, he nods. “I don’t, not really. But I don’t really think I have a choice, it’s for my family. So if I have to pretend to be head over heels in love with you for a year before we divorce, then so be it.”

“If you’re willing to do it anyway then what does it matter what my reasons are?” Bellamy sighs, sitting down on one of the patio loungers.

“Because everything about it makes me uncomfortable. I hate what my mother did. I hate lying. And sure, you hate me and would rather do this with anyone else, but at least I know that. The whole thing is one big lie but I’d like to try and keep some honesty, somewhere.” Clarke admits.

“I don’t hate you.” He mumbles, but Clarke ignores him and carries on.

“Plus, you’re the actor, not me. I need to have as much of the story straight as possible so I don’t make a total mess of it all.”

“Octavia has a criminal record for possession with intent to distribute.” He says flatly.

“That is not what I was expecting.” Clarke says, sitting down opposite him on the other lounger.

“She was 16, on her first overseas modelling job. Someone asked her to carry something, and well she was stupid. But O’s always thought she was invincible.”

“But if she was 16, then the charges should be gone, right?”

“Technically they are, she was a minor and has no criminal record now. But ALIE know about it and they’re threatening to leak it to the press. They’re not happy that O is leaving and taking Lexa and Lincoln with her.”

“And Ark, Marcus and Thelonious, know all of this.”

He nods.

“Ok. Wedding is back on.” Clarke grins.

“Just like that?” Bellamy asks sceptically.

“People make mistakes Bellamy, shit happens.” She shrugs, “If you’re willing to do this for your sister then I won’t stop you.”

“You’re a very confusing person Clarke Griffin.” Bellamy says with a half smile.

“That might genuinely be one of the nicest things you’ve ever said to me.” She teases, standing up. “Come on, we’ve got a fake wedding to plan.”

Clarke is just about to head back inside when Bellamy grabs her wrist. She spins to face him, not realising how close he is and almost bumps into his chest. He grabs her shoulders and steadies her.

“Hey, I just wanted to apologise.”

Clarke looks up at him and raises an eyebrow.

“I was a complete ass the first time we met. I maybe thought you were trying to push Octavia towards ALIE and, well…”

“And you’re not the most rational when it comes to your sister.” She smiles softly, tilting her head.

“Yeah, something like that. But I am sorry.” He says.

“Now who’s being confusing Bellamy Blake.” Clarke laughs.

He shrugs and rubs the back of his neck in an almost embarrassed move. Clarke can’t help but notice it’s cute, because well, he is cute. But it doesn’t mean anything.

They go back inside where Monty, Miller and Wells are all tapping on their tablets, no one saying anything.

She shares a wry smile with Bellamy, then announces:

“Guys, the wedding is back on.”

“Yay.” The three of them deadpan.

Bellamy rolls his eyes at Clarke as they walk back over to the couch.

“So, what’s the plan?” Bellamy asks.

“We have a timeline approved by Ark. Have you guys seen this?” Wells says to Miller and Bellamy.

“Yes.” Miller replies.

“No.” Clarke and Bellamy both say.

“Well here you go.” Wells says handing over the tablet.

“They want us to get married in three months?” Clarke says indignantly. “That’s so soon.”

“That’s kind of the point.” Monty says.

“How are we supposed to meet? I live in Nashville, he lives… here?”

Bellamy nods.

“Ark are having a party on Friday. You’ll both be there.” Miller says.

“Why on earth would I be at an Ark party?” Bellamy asks.

“Because Octavia will be there. It’s the first step. She’s seen at the party, the trades notice and start wondering if a move is happening. Then you guys are seen at a couple of things together. We’ll do a convincing social media cover in the background too.” Monty replies.

They both grimace at that.

“I’m not very good at the whole social media thing.” Clarke admits to Bellamy.

“Me neither. Miller does mine.” He laughs.

“Ok, so Bellamy should follow Clarke on Instagram first, maybe the night of the party? Then she follows him back. But she likes a picture first?” Monty says to Miller.

He nods, “Makes sense to me.”

“Makes no sense to me.” Bellamy deadpans under his breath to Clarke.

Her laugh surprises her. Liking Bellamy Blake was not part of the plan.

*****

It goes the way that Ark planned it.

They spend time together at the party, enough to make it convincing not too much to be suspicious.

They follow each other on social media. Or rather Raven does.

She joins the team about a week into the ‘marriage scheme’ as Clarke has privately started to think of it.

It’s Miller that suggests her: “I think the social media part of this is bigger than I thought.”

It’s the morning after the party and Clarke is flying back to Nashville later, but first they’re all at her hotel again.

‘Clarke’ has just liked a picture that ‘Bellamy’ put up of him and Octavia from the party. It’s been less than an hour and already four entertainment outlets have picked it up.

“They must have someone actually tracking these things.” Bellamy grumbles.

“They have bots. And underpaid interns.” Monty says offhandedly.

“What do you feel about including Reyes in this?” Miller says to Bellamy.

Bellamy is on the couch next to Clarke. They’re trying to go over their schedules for the next few months but mostly Clarke is trying to stop Bellamy from stealing her cereal.

“Raven Reyes?” Clarke perks up.

“You know Raven?” Bellamy asks.

“Yeah, how do you know Raven?”

“She’s friends with Wells.” Clarke shrugs, evasively.

“We basically grew up together.” Bellamy replies, not meeting her eye.

As the others try and see if they can get Raven there now, Bellamy motions for Clarke to follow him into the kitchen.

“Well?” He says leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Do you know Finn Collins?” Clarke says with a sigh, jumping up onto the counter.

“Yeah, the idiot who was in that boy band? The one who used to date Raven?” Bellamy replies.

“Yep. He also dated me for a summer when we were both on tour in Europe, conveniently forgetting to mention he had a girlfriend.” Clarke sighs.

“Dick.”

“Yep. Anyway Wells and Raven went to law school together, so it took about a split second to put it all together when we came home. I ditched Finn, so did Raven, and we managed to stay civil. I think.”

He nods.

“Now you.” She tells him.

“I was Raven’s rebound after Finn. We met in a bar, hooked up a couple of times. Realised we were better as friends. It was when I was just trying to make it as an actor, so she helped me go over the contracts in the early days. Before she quit law to do what ever social media voodoo she does now.” Bellamy says.

“Right.” Clarke says quietly. Not wanting to admit that there’s a small part of her that’s hurt by Bellamy and Raven hooking up, even though it was long before this charade.

“We’re not doing to well on this honesty deal, are we?” Bellamy smirks.

“Not so much, no.” She grins.

“We’ll get better.” He smiles, offering her a hand to help her jump down before they head back into the other room.

Raven is in LA and is free that morning. So comes over to the hotel, she listens to the whole scheme and agrees to come on board.

She smirks at Clarke and Bellamy as she signs the epic NDA that Ark have produced.

“Who chose whom?” She asks.

“My team chose him because of his sister.” Clarke replies warily. She’s still not sure where she stands with Raven.

“I am so glad I get a ringside seat for this.” Raven grins.

 *****  

Raven is as good as they knew she’d be.

It’s little things. Responding to each other on twitter. Bellamy liking a comment a fan makes about Clarke.

Clarke commenting ‘Nashville misses you!” on an old picture of Octavia in Nashville.

So far Clarke and Bellamy haven’t really had to do much interacting. But that changes when the news about her family breaks.

Clarke knew it would be bad – she was prepared for bad. What she wasn’t prepared for was wall-to-wall coverage, on every channel, for days. She wasn’t prepared to be followed around when she went to the studio or for the death threats on her social media to come straight away.

She wasn’t prepared for Bellamy.

 **Bellamy:** _How are you doing?_

They’ve text a couple of times but mostly in a group chat, until now.

 **Clarke:** _Fine_

 **Bellamy:** _Thought we were working on honesty_

 **Clarke:** _In that case, not fine_  
_Shit, actually_

 **Bellamy:** _Yeah, that’s what I figured._  
_Look my flight lands at 13.40_  
_You probably shouldn’t pick me up… too much press_  
_So just send me your address_

Clarke stares at her phone for a minute then just decides to call him.

“Clarke?” He says sounding surprised. 

“Did Monty put you up to this? Or Wells?”

“What? No.”

“Then why are you coming to Nashville? Was it Jaha or Kane?”

“No, it was my idea. I thought this might be hard for you and I figured you’d need a friend.”

“Oh.” She says.

“You sound surprised.”

“I didn’t know you thought of me as a friend.” Clarke admits.

“Well, I do. So get used to it. I assume it will be fine for me to stay at yours because princesses usually have castles.” He teases, lightening the mood again.

“Very funny.” Clarke laughs, but it does help ease the tension. “I’ll text you my address.”

Clarke sends him her address and then sends another message.

 **Clarke:** _just a thought but it might be useful for you to get photographed at the airport_

 **Bellamy:** _you know that’s not why I’m coming to see you, right?_

 **Clarke:** _I know, but two birds one stone_

 **Bellamy:** _fine. I’ll run it by Miller_

 **Clarke:** _if he’s good with it I’ll get Monty to let a friendly paparazzi know._  
_Fly safe_

Bellamy arrives at Clarke’s house with Wells, who has been in Nashville for the last week in preparation for the story to break. 

“I had to hide under a blanket in the back seat!” He complains all indignant.

Clarke can’t help but laugh, he looks a little bit crumpled with his hair sticking up at all angles but handsome as ever in a black button down and black jeans.

“I appreciate your man in black aesthetic.” She laughs walking over to him.

“When in Nashville.” He smiles.

“And I appreciate you being here,” she adds wrapping him in a hug that he clearly wasn’t expecting, given his delay in wrapping his arms back around her.

When he does finally respond he squeezes her once, tightly, before letting go.

“So, it’s madness outside.” Wells says.

“Yep. I spoke to my mom this morning and it’s even worse over there.” Clarke sighs.

“I’ve got everyone on our teams conferencing in in about an hour. So get settled,” he says to Bellamy, “and eat something,” he adds to Clarke.

“I’ll be in the office.”

When he’s gone Bellamy turns to Clarke, “is he always this bossy in a house that isn’t his?” He laughs.

“Yep.”

Clarke suddenly feels awkward that Bellamy is here, in her house. He obviously feels the same because he says suddenly:

“Have you eaten?”

“Define eaten?”

“Proper food, not junk food. And preferably since this morning.” He says with a small, exasperated smile.

“In that case, no.”

“Come on, where’s your kitchen?” He says rolling his eyes fondly.

“This kitchen is wasted on someone who is never here to use it.” Bellamy whines as he makes himself comfortable in Clarke’s huge kitchen.

“It’s not like I put it in. It came with the house, which came with my mother’s interior designer.” Clarke shrugs.

He makes her pasta, which Clarke coos over, until he gets all awkward and embarrassed.

“Its a good thing you’re getting fake married to a man who can cook.” He laughs.

“Hey, Roan and I would’ve been fine. They have delivery services in Nashville you know.”

“I don’t know this Roan guy, but something tells me you would not have been fine.” He grumbles.

“As fake marriages go you’re definitely my first choice.” She grins.

“I was your only choice.” He replies rolling his eyes.

“Po-tay-toe, po-tah-to.” Clarke waves with a grin.

An hour later and Clarke is sitting next to Bellamy on her couch in her more formal living room, Wells is on the chair across from them and all three are looking at Clarke’s TV where Miller, Raven and Monty are on the screen. 

“Ok, so outlets are already starting to pick up that picture of Bellamy arriving in Nashville and we’ve got the friendlier ones spinning it as a “friend supporting in time of need” with romantic subtext of course.” Miller says.

“Also, I’ve heard from Kane and Jaha. They’re very pleased that Bellamy is with you, so pleased in fact that they’re taking credit for it.” Monty adds.

Clarke rolls her eyes at Bellamy who smiles.

“Ok, they’ve done the good news I’m here with the not so good news...” Raven starts. “Remember how I told you to stay off your social media?”

Clarke nods, noticing with surprise that Bellamy nods too.

“She doesn’t trust either of us.” He deadpans.

“With good reason. So since the news broke you’ve had a lot of negative comments Clarke.”

“Like what?” Clarke asks.

“ **@freedomeagle** says: _Rich bitches like her are why we need to drain the swamp hashtag MAGA_ ”

Clarke rolls her eyes.

“ **@musicfan101** says: _Stuck up country princess, she should have to rot_ ”

“Is that from Bellamy?” Clarke teases.

“Nah, I’d be more creative.” He replies with a grin.

“It’s mostly like that although some are a bit darker, like **@bbblakebabes** who says: _she should’ve gone down in the plane with her Dad_.”

Clarke stiffens as Raven continues, but Bellamy notices and shuffles slightly closer, nudging her with his shoulder.

“Anything criminal, death threats etc. I’m looping in Wells and flagging through the appropriate channels but I want to know if you guys want to respond in anyway?”

“What do you mean?” Clarke asks cautiously.

“Well it’s less to do with you and more Bellamy.” Raven says.

Clarke looks at Bellamy who shrugs.

“I know you Blake, if you and Clarke were really dating. You wouldn’t be able to resist defending her. It’s part of the reason you’re not allowed to do your own social media. Remember the Octavia incident?” Raven sighs.

“I was a bit overprotective when she first started modelling.” He mumbles.

“That’s one way of putting it.” Miller grins.

Bellamy ignores him, instead looks at Raven and asks, “What are you thinking Reyes?”

“There’s a few comments, mainly on twitter, where people are having a dig at you for being with Clarke. Saying she is the opposite of everything you stand for.”

“Rude.” Clarke interjects quietly, earning a little nudge from Bellamy in response.

“Do you want me to reply to them?” Raven asks.

“Yes.” Bellamy answers instantly at the same time Clarke says “no. 

He turns to her, annoyed. 

“Since when do you tell me what to do?” He asks.

“I’m not. But even I know the first rule of social media is don’t feed the trolls.” Clarke replies.

“And normally I’d agree with you Clarke,” Miller says, getting their focus back on the screen, “But I know him. If you guys were really together, he’d say something.”

“Yeah. It’s part of his protective white knight bullshit.” Raven adds.

“I can hear you guys.” Bellamy huffs.

“Not to mention in two months we’re going to be trying to convince the world you love each other so much that you simply had to get married.” Miller adds.

“What about instead of interacting with the actual comments he posts something vague but supportive.” Monty suggests.

“That could work.” Raven agrees.

“What do you think?” Bellamy says turning to Clarke.

“Now, you want to know what I think?” She grumbles.

“Of course. If this was real, I’d… well if it was real, they’re right I’d already be burning the world but you’d have had longer than a month to get to know that about me.” He chuckles.

“Oh, well… in that case I don’t need you to defend me but if you want to then I won’t stop you.” She smiles shyly at him.

“Ugh, thanks for making us all sit through that.” Raven complains.

“Shut up.” Bellamy laughs, turning back to the screen, “I’ll come up with some options and send them to you, ok?”

“Sounds good.” Raven replies.

They chat through a few more details, before finishing up.

“Take care of yourself Clarke.” Raven says softly as they’re all saying goodbye.

“Let Blake fuss over you, he’s good at that.” Miller adds.

“I’ll be down on Monday, until then don’t let the bastards get you down.” Monty says.

They disconnect and Clarke feels lighter than she has since everything broke – she’s not on her own. She has people.

*****

_Does Your Internet Boyfriend Have An IRL Girlfriend_  
_By Jezebel Staff_

_You know we don’t like idle speculation here but we do read the tealeaves and, well, Bellamy Blake – our internet boyfriend since his frankly hot and sensitive turn in Rebel King – has been spotted in and around Nashville a lot recently._

_As far as we know he’s not filming down there, so what other reason? Sure his sister is a musician, but based on her insta she’s still in New York. So is there another pop princess he’s visiting or is he just in it for the music. Also, he posted a pretty cryptic tweet the weekend he was seen in Nashville, which coincidently enough was when the Griffin scandal broke._

_**Bellamy Blake @bblake**_  
This life is hard enough, guys. Choose kindness. It costs nothing. As long as I'm breathing I'll always have hope for a brighter day. You should do the same.

_We’re not saying it’s something… but we’re definitely not not working on portmanteaus either (Bliffin? Cake? Bellarke?)_

*****

Clarke still isn’t convinced the marriage plot is going to work but since Bellamy came to visit her in Nashville the blogs, twitter and tumblr have been speculating about them like crazy. So maybe she’s wrong.

Of course the internet has no idea that they’ve barely interacted in that time except from the occasional text whenever Raven posts on their social media.

Clarke is in her house trying to work on new material, which currently consists of her sketching musical notes and not actually writing anything, when her phone beeps.

 **Bellamy:** _My sister has a gig this weekend in NYC_  
_Want to be my date?_

Clarke can’t help but grin. She had fun when he was in Nashville, she wouldn’t mind hanging out more. Make their online presence more grounded in reality.

 **Clarke:** _It would look bad for our impending future if you took someone else_

 **Bellamy:** _Figured as much_  
_Plus I already checked with Miller and Monty so you can’t even pretend you’re busy._

 **Clarke:** _So romantic…_  
_Send over the details_  

They agree to stay at the same hotel, but not share a room, plausible deniability and all that. But she meets Bellamy in the lobby before the gig so they can head over together.

“Hey.” She grins.

“Hey.” He replies, “Shall we?”

“Sure.”

They get into the cab that’s waiting outside, Bellamy holding the door open for her.

“It’s in Williamsburg because my sister is a hipster. So it should take about half an hour depending on traffic.” Bellamy rambles once they’re on the move.

Clarke suddenly realises he’s nervous.

“Are you worried? About tonight?” she asks with a small smile.

“It’s just O doesn’t know about any of this, not being you know real,” he says quietly with a glance at the driver, “And she’s like a shark when it comes to my feelings.”

“We’ve got this Bellamy.” Clarke smiles and reaches over to pat his hand, “don’t worry.”

She sees him relax and hides her small smile by looking out of the window.

“So how are we doing this? If we enter together it will be a shitshow.” She says, when they’ve crossed the bridge.

“Way ahead of you.” He grins. “We’re dropping me off a couple of blocks away, and then you sneak in round the back. Miller will meet you. Octavia doesn’t know you’re coming so we can use that to our advantage for now.”

Clarke is impressed.

“Is that your strategy or Miller’s?”

“Teamwork.” He grins.

The plan works and Clarke ducks in the back only spotted by a few hardcore fans that are trying to catch a glimpse of Octavia. She takes a couple of selfies and makes them swear not to post them anywhere until after the gig, telling them she’s surprising Octavia. They agree. In Clarke’s experience fans aren’t bad people, just excitable.

As she makes her way through the backstage area Clarke gets the thrill she associates with music. She’s been doing it for so long, it’s second nature, but the buzz of a live gig doesn’t go away, even when it’s not her performing.

Clarke knocks on Octavia’s door. Lincoln opens it.

“Hey!” he says grabbing her in a hug. “Did she know you were coming?”

“Nope!” Clarke grins popping the p.

Lincoln grins wide at her and steps out of the way to let her in.

Octavia is sitting at the mirror getting her elaborate eye make up done.

“Clarke!” she exclaims, turning around.

“I didn’t want to interrupt, but just wanted to say hey!” Clarke smiles as the younger girl grabs her in a hug.

“You’re not interrupting. This is an awesome surprise.”

“Actually, you can help us settle a disagreement.” Lexa says from the corner.

“Hey you.” Clarke says, fond, going over to give Lexa a hug.

They had an on and off thing for years and although they have been firmly off for a while now Clarke will always care for Lexa. She’s seen who she is behind the cold façade.

“Octavia doesn’t want to do Edge of Seventeen in her set tonight.” Lexa says clearly annoyed.

“Why?” Clarke asks flopping down on the couch next to Lexa.

“I’m not sure it’s ready.” Octavia says.

“It is, if it’s half as good as when I heard it last month you’ll be fine. Look, I know it’s strange doing an acoustic cover in with your original stuff, but it’s great. And I know Stevie, she’ll be really flattered, I promise.” Clarke says.

Octavia just shrugs.

“Wait, there’s three of you. Surely you don’t need a tie-break opinion.” Clarke says looking at Lincoln who is perched near Octavia.

“I learnt a long time ago not to get in the middle of arguments between these two. He shrugs.

“Sensible.” Clarke laughs.

“So I assume it’s just a coincidence that you’re at the same gig that my brother is at. The first gig he’s been to in months.” Octavia says shrewdly.

“I didn’t know he was here.” Clarke lies.

“Uh, huh.”

“If he’s here, why isn’t he down here, with you?” Clarke asks changing the subject, not subtly if Octavia’s grin is anything to go by but she allows it.

“Bell never comes to see me before a show. We wind each other up to much.” She shrugs.

“Well in that case I will leave you to it too. Crush it.” Clarke says, squeezing Octavia on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Clarke meets up with Miller and he leads her up to the balcony to watch the show. Bellamy is already there with a few people Clarke vaguely recognises. He hands her a beer and grins as the lights go down.

*****

**_Page Six: Sightings_ **  
_Clarke Griffin hugging a man that looked a lot like Bellamy Blake as she exits Octavia Blake’s gig in Williamsburg…_

*****

The next morning Clarke is already at breakfast when Bellamy comes down. He’d sent her a text late last night saying that Octavia and Lincoln were coming for breakfast with them.

“You look like death.” She grins when he slides in the booth opposite her.

“And I feel worse than that.” He mumbles.

Clarke pushes her coffee over to him.

“Your need is greater than mine.”

“You’re my favourite.” He sighs.

Clarke ignores the bloom of something in her chest and looks around for the server so she can get more coffee.

“So, when I said goodbye last night you were just going to have a quick drink?” She teases, “What happened?”

“My sister happened.” He shrugs.

“Hey, don’t blame the fact you can’t drink on me big brother.” Octavia says with a grin, sliding in next to Bellamy.

Lincoln sits next to Clarke, he’s not looking as bad as Bellamy but is somewhat less perky than Octavia, who has her hair pulled up in a high ponytail and is wearing a bold red lipstick.

“Hey.” Clarke smiles at them.

The server comes over and they order coffee, eggs, pancakes, waffles and pretty much everything else on the menu.

“You were great last night.” Clarke says to Octavia.

“You really were O.” Bellamy agrees looking slightly better now he’s had coffee.

“Yeah, everyone is talking about Edge of Seventeen.” Clarke says.

She doesn’t know Octavia that well so doesn’t catch the glint in her eye, when the younger girl pulls out her phone and says:

“I don’t think the song is what everyone is talking about.”

Clarke looks at Bellamy who is eyeing his sister warily.

Octavia passes over her phone to Bellamy and presses the screen. Clarke sees Bellamy’s eyes narrow and hears a few bars of acoustic guitar and Octavia singing “just like white wing doves, sings the song sounds like she’s singing.”

Bellamy watches it again before handing the phone sheepishly over to Clarke.

It’s grainy footage from the gig last night, but you can easily see Clarke standing in front of Bellamy between him and the balcony, his arm around her holding on to the railing and his head tilted down as she leans up to whisper something in his ear. It’s clearly taken from an instagram story because there are only about twenty seconds, but it’s enough.

“It’s uhh, not what it looks like.” Clarke blushes.

They’re interrupted by the food being brought to the table and Clarke tries to get her feelings, and blushes, under control.

She knows what was actually happening in the footage is that she was leaning up to tell Bellamy that the song was great and Octavia had been nervous about it. And the reason they’re standing like that is because it was crowded and Bellamy didn’t want her to get jostled.

She knows that is not how it looks though. It looks romantic, and kinda sexy.

“How can you two eat so much and look like you do.” Clarke muses, trying to change the subject when all the food is on the table.

“Genetics.” Octavia grins, with a fork full of pancakes half way to her mouth, “and nice try.”

“It’s not, we’re not…” Clarke sighs and looks at Bellamy, it’s his sister he should deal with it.

“What I think Clarke is trying to say, is it hasn’t been long so we’re trying not to put a label on it.”

“Good luck with that.” Octavia scoffs. “I ship it and I know you.”

“Don’t ship real people, that’s weird.” Lincoln says speaking up.

“Yeah, especially if it’s your brother. That’s even weirder.” Clarke adds.

“How long?” Octavia asks looking at her brother.

“Since your party thing in LA.” He sighs.

“What! Bell!”

Bellamy looks so stricken about lying to his sister that Clarke reaches over and takes his hand without even thinking. He squeezes back and smiles at her softly.

“Well you’re clearly both ridiculously into each other, which is good because I’m too hungover to kick anyone’s ass right now.” Octavia says.

Clarke avoids looking at Bellamy, and just focuses on her breakfast. Her hand still entwined with his.

“Lets try and avoid violence at breakfast.” Lincoln says mildly.

“I am too hungover for this entire conversation.” Bellamy grouches.

“Shouldn’t have drunk so much then should you.” Clarke teases sticking her tongue out at Bellamy.

“Ha, I like this version of you Clarke. I approve.” Octavia grins.

“Oh good.” Bellamy deadpans, “I was worried.”

“Just remember I called this, months ago. So I want a proper shout out in your wedding speech.” Octavia says smugly.

Clarke doesn’t mean to choke on her orange juice it just happens, she’s too distracted by the wedding comment to even pick up on the months ago claim.

Lincoln taps her softly on the back.

“You ok?” Bellamy asks rubbing his thumb over her hand lightly.

Clarke nods.

“Try not to scare off my girlfriend the first time you meet her O.” Bellamy says turning to his sister who does not look contrite in any way.

“This is not the first time I’ve met her.”

“It’s the first time you’ve met me as the girl Bellamy is dating.” Clarke points out now she’s recovered.

“Yeah, but only because you two were lame and didn’t tell me.” Octavia pouts.

“Well you know now, so try and be normal.” Bellamy laughs nudging her.

The rest of breakfast is easy. So easy that Clarke actually feels guilty about lying. Everyone in her life that matters already knows the truth. She hadn’t considered the implications of lying to people who care about her.

*****

“We should probably talk about the wedding.” Clarke says.

“Why? So you don’t choke next time someone make a joke.” He says nudging her foot with a smile.

They’re in his room, he’s reading scripts and Clarke is meant to be working on songs for her album but is mostly just scrolling through her phone.

“To be honest, yeah.”

“It’s fine. It would’ve been weirder if you didn’t react.”

“I love your sister but wow when her attention is focused directly on you it’s a lot.”

“Yeah, O is a law unto herself.” He says fondly.

“That’s why we should talk about the wedding.”

He gives her a curious look, so she continues.

“I presume you want your sister there.”

He nods.

“So if she’s going to buy it, then it will need to feel like us. Like you.” Clarke explains.

“Oh yeah, shit.” He groans flopping back onto his bed.

“Hey.” Clarke says getting up from her seat and sitting on the bed. She grabs his hand and pulls him up to face her.

“It’s not too late to back out. I can find someone else to fake marry to take the pressure off and we’ll find another way to get your sister out of ALIE and over to Ark.”

“Clarke,” he sighs.

“I’m serious Bellamy. Record companies don’t scare me, I can be very persuasive when I want to be.”

“I believe that.” He smiles at her.

“I know you want to help your sister but you don’t have to do this.” She tells him, earnestly.

“Are you having seconds thoughts?”

“I didn’t have first thoughts.” Clarke grumbles.

“You know first thoughts is not a thing.” He teases, squeezing her hand before letting go, but his eyes search her face, looking for more.

“You know what I mean. This whole ‘arranged marriage’ thing was all my mom’s idea and then it all snowballed so quickly but it was fine because everyone who matters in my life knows the truth.” Clarke says.

“Plus I found out you’re actually a decent guy when you’re not trying to get my head on a stick.” She laughs.

“You call for revolution once…” he laughs.

“But it’s different for you Bellamy. You’re lying to your sister and I know how much she means to you.” Clarke says bringing the conversation back to a more serious note.

He sighs, scrubbing his hand over his face before speaking.

“I don’t know how much you know about my life, but my mom was not really around much and neither of us knew our dads so, ever since O was born it was us against the world. Yeah, it sucks lying to her but it’s for her benefit.” He says.

“And, well, I might have misjudged you too.” He adds, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Yeah?” Clarke grins.

“Yeah, you’re not so bad.” He smiles back, his eyes meeting hers.

Clarke is suddenly aware of how close they’re sitting, of the fact that they’re alone, in his hotel room, on his bed. Of how easy it would be to lean in, to close the distance. Instead she pulls back, and claps her hands together.

“Excellent. So we have a wedding to plan.” She says brightly, as Bellamy flops back on the bed with a groan.

And if he notices the tension in the room, or the way Clarke leaves a foot of space between them for the rest of the afternoon, he says nothing.

*****

“Apparently I’m only dating you for a career boost.” He says with no preamble when Clarke answers the phone.

“Bellamy?”

“Obviously. Who else are you faux dating?” He snorts, which is fair.

Clarke is not surprised by the call they’ve been in contact almost everyday since New York. Weddings, even ones created for a distraction and/or business alliance, require a lot of planning.

“Another site thinks you’re my beard, which is as ridiculous as it is offensive.”

Clarke laughs at his indignation, “Yes, if anything you’d be my beard.”

“Exactly. There’s some real bullshit out there.”

Clarke doesn’t know what to say to that and pauses before settling on:

“Bellamy, are you googling yourself?”

“No!” There’s a pause then he explains, “My sister must have some alert for our names because she keeps sending me all these articles.”

Clarke laughs.

“Like apparently the Fug Girls are excited that we’re dating because they think O might help you be less safe when it comes to red carpet dressing.”

“Harsh, but fair. Also, the messages she’s been sending me make a lot more sense now.” Clarke says.

“What messages?”

“She’s been sending me links to designers and dresses with no context.”

“Ah yes, Octavia does love a no context message.” He chuckles.

“At least she just thinks I have no style. I thought she’d worked out the wedding plan.”

“Not as far as I know, and I would know. My sister is not subtle.”

“But she’s coming, right?”

“Yeah, she called and asked how formal was formal. I think she’s intimidated by your mom, which is understandable.”

“I’d be more concerned if she wasn’t.”

There’s a pause and then Clarke says.

“I can’t believe it’s happening in two weeks.”

The wedding is a low-key affair being hosted at Abby’s house in Nashville. Because they’ve only been ‘dating’ for three months the plan is to invite everybody to a party at Abby’s – before Jake died the Griffin summer parties were legendary – and when they’re all there, Clarke and Bellamy just announce it’s a wedding.

It was what they agreed on during their time in New York. Clarke came up with the basic framework, including location _(‘if my mom wants me to get married, she can foot the bill’)_. But most of the details they’ve worked on together. It’s strange, given that they’re barely friends and certainly not romantic, but Clarke is kind of looking forward to it.

“I know. And I’ll be there for the whole week before.”

“Does that still work with your schedule?” Clarke asks, because honestly the hardest thing has been co-ordinating their schedules and Bellamy’s not even filming right now.

“Yep.”

“Good. In the meantime tell your sister to stop sending you articles about us, it’s creepy.”

Bellamy just laughs, “bye Clarke.”

*****

_Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin holding hands in Nashville?_  
_By Celebitchy_

_We’ve all seen those pictures from Octavia Blake’s concert of country music starlet Clarke Griffin encircled in the arms of actor Bellamy Blake, so it’s not like we didn’t know they might be together. But the two are very low key on social media – in the weeks since that concert they’ve posted a handful of things between them – and there’s been firm no comments from each camp._

_But TMZ got pictures of the duo out for coffee and browsing some art at Barista Parlour in Nashville and well, they look pretty cosy. We’re no body language experts but if we were these pictures say to us they’ve seen each other naked and they liked it. We wouldn’t have put them together in a million years but now we know (think) they’re a thing, we can’t un-see it. Good luck to them and here’s hoping he’s ready to be a title track on her next album…_

*****

It’s been three days and Clarke has just about got used to sharing her home with Bellamy. 

She’s used to the fact that he can’t sit still and always has to be doing something – unless he’s reading. She’s used to the fact that he’s in her space, discussing wedding seating charts and tasting canapés. She’s used to him, his face and shy smile when he actually likes something.

But as she enters the kitchen this morning she has to admit she’s not used to half-asleep shirtless Bellamy. She’s not used to the path of freckles that flow across his shoulders. She’s not used to the way his hair is sticking up at all angles. She’s not used to the way his eyes crinkle behind his glasses when he turns and smiles at her, although she’s is finally used to the glasses themselves. And she’s certainly not used to his gravelly morning voice when he offers her coffee.

“Am I seeing things? Bellamy Blake up before me.” She teases. She might not be an actress but she is a performer, she can fake it when she needs to.

“My sister called me before boarding her flight. Forgetting the time difference between here and London. I tried to go back to sleep, but...” He smiles sheepishly.

“But the lure of coffee was too great.” She grins.

“Something like that.” He mumbles holding out a cup of coffee to her.

Clarke likes to have her first cup of coffee out on the deck to wake up. It’s something that Bellamy has joined her in.

“So we’ve got chaos descending today.” She says when they’re settled outside.

“Miller and Monty right?”

“And Wells, Raven. I’ve got my final fitting. Then there’s that drinks thing.”

“Drinks thing?”

“Bellamy, don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about so you don’t have to go.” She admonishes nudging him with her shoulder.

“Fine.” He huffs, “one day that will work though.”

“Keep dreaming,” Clarke smiles as they sit in companionable silence.

*****

_E! News: Is the Griffin Summer Party Back?_  
_By Maya Vie_

_The Griffin summer party used to be hottest ticket in town but since Senator Jake Griffin’s tragic death two years ago it’s been off the calendar. And we thought that would remain the case this year, particularly with all the allegations about abuse of charity funds that are swirling around Abby Griffin and her late husband. But we’re hearing that Music City is getting ready for some kind of party, with the great and good descending in Nashville. And this time it seems it is the heir to the country throne, Clarke, who is in charge of the event if the guest list is anything to go by._

_Our sources saw Lincoln & Lexa, Octavia Blake and blues icon Indra in the city over the last few days. And do we detect the hand of rumoured paramour Bellamy Blake in the invitations too. We’ve heard that John Murphy – Blake’s co-star in Rebel King – and his producer girlfriend Emori were hanging out with HBO star Ontari at Hattie B’s._

_All we want to know is where is our invite…_

*****

It’s the day before the wedding when the reality of everything hits Clarke. She’s in a room with Wells, Raven, Monty, Miller and Bellamy. They’ve just finished a conference call with everyone at Ark records who are thrilled with how well everything is going.

Monty and Miller are congratulating themselves about the positive press that’s been generated using safe journalists like Maya Vie. Raven is bragging about uptick in social media and the fact that the fans are starting to piece something together based on the press coverage and the combination of Nashville posts from their favourite stars.

“It’s actually quite terrifying how intuitive these fans are.” She muses.

Wells is talking to Bellamy about some last minute contracts changes – what to expect in case of death, divorce, etc. Plus getting him to approve the NDAs their guests will need to sign tomorrow.

And suddenly it’s all too much for Clarke. She doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even think her face has given her away but Bellamy notices. In the last week they’ve become frighteningly in tune with one another, which is another thing that Clarke is freaking out about.

“Clarke? Are you ok?” He says softly.

Clarke nods. But it doesn’t satisfy Bellamy, who is leaning across Wells now to check on her.

“Are you sure?”

“We’re getting married tomorrow.” She mumbles.

Clarke is aware of him standing and walking over to her, aware of him putting his hand around her shoulders and getting her to stand.

“Ok, you guys have got this. We’re going to get some air.” He tells the room.

She doesn’t register their comments as she follows Bellamy out of the living room and to the back of the house to the snug, Clarke’s favourite room. It has huge windows that open fully to the garden and is the place that they actually sit and relax, watch TV or listen to music. When Bellamy first came to visit she told him how much she loved this room and in the past week he’s gravitated towards it too.

He pushes her gently onto the oversized couch and sits next to her.

“What’s up?” His voice is so gentle and his face so concerned that Clarke can’t help but just pour out everything.

“We’re getting married. Tomorrow. Three months ago I didn’t even know you, you didn’t even like me. And now tomorrow, we have to pretend in front of everyone that we’re so in love that we rushed into marriage after three months.” Clarke starts.

“Clarke–”

“No, Bellamy, I know you can do this. You’re an actor, but me… I’m a romantic, sure, but I’m also practical. I don’t make decisions quickly, I don’t and I don’t think I can convince anyone that I do.” She sighs.

“Hey,” he says taking her hand, “if you don’t want to do this. We don’t do this. I’ll find another way to look after my sister.”

“That’s not what I’m–”

“But for what it’s worth, I’m not worried. Your family know the truth so you don’t have to worry about them and my sister will be convinced, because this is how I love people. Slowly and then all at once.”

“Yeah?” Clarke whispers, looking at him softly.

“Yeah. I’ve got you Clarke, we’ll do this together.”

Clarke leans into him then as he raises his arm and pulls her closer, and she wonders if maybe he’s talking about more than just faking it.

“Besides. In a couple of days I’m heading to Atlanta, for three months, and you’re in the studio. We only have to make it convincing tomorrow.”

Clarke stiffens. Of course he was being supportive, nothing more. It’s business.

“You’re right. Sorry, I was just…” She says pulling away from him.

“Freaking out?” He teases, moving with her.

Clarke stands up and gives Bellamy a small smile before schooling her face into a neutral expression.

“Something like that. We should get back.”

Clarke is by the door when Bellamy stops her with a hand on her wrist.

“Clarke, wait.”

She turns to face him and is surprised to see him awkwardly avoiding looking at her with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

“Yeah?”

“I think we should kiss.”

Clarke frowns, “Excuse me?”

“I stand by what I said earlier, we’ve got this but I really don’t think the first time we kiss should be in front of all our friends and family.”

“Oh.”

“Good oh or ugh, you creep, oh?” He asks, rubbing his neck.

“Oh, that makes sense oh. And also, I can’t believe I wasn’t freaking out about that.” She smiles shyly.

“That’s how marriage works, right?” You freak out about the things that I don’t and vice versa.”

“Sounds right to me.” Clarke grins.

Somehow they’ve moved closer to each other. Bellamy doesn’t let go of her arm, instead he slides his fingers down her wrist and intertwines their fingers. His other hand comes up to her cheek.

“This ok?” he asks leaning in.

Clarke doesn’t reply, just moves forward meeting his mouth with hers. The kiss is simple, perfunctory and Clarke pulls away disappointed.

“Yeah, that won’t do.” He breathes softly and leans in again, cradling her face and really kissing her this time. Still soft, so she can pull away if she wants but she doesn’t. Instead Clarke meets him eagerly, her hand coming up to the back of his neck, her fingers playing in his hair.

They break apart both of them smiling and slightly breathless.

“So, somewhere in the middle of that.” He laughs.

“Good practice.” Clarke grins back at him, relived.

The tension she was feeling earlier has lifted, Bellamy was right. They’ve got this.

*****

One of the things that Clarke and Bellamy decided about their wedding is that they would walk out together, as a team, once all the guests had arrived.

“You look amazing.” He says when she comes out of her mother’s guest bathroom.

Bellamy is sitting on the bed tapping his hands on his knees waiting for her but he stops when he sees her. She’s wearing a jumpsuit in an off-white colour, more champagne than ivory. It’s relaxed but elegant, in silk with simple straps and hidden corsetry work. It cost her mother a fortune – it’s expensive to look like you haven’t tried.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” She smiles, because it’s an understatement. He’s in a simple charcoal grey suit that looks like it was made for him, because it was, and a black slim tie. The tie had been his idea (‘If we’re doing this, we’re doing this right’). He’d argued when Clarke had said it was a backyard wedding and a tie wasn’t necessary.

“Lets go get fake married.” He laughs holding her hand out.

The wedding ceremony itself passes in a blur. She walks out into the sunshine with Bellamy and everything else fades as they walk up to the minister. Well, almost everything.

She hears Octavia, “What the fuck? That’s something I thought I’d never see,” and John Murphy “I should have taken the bet.”

But other than that it’s all Bellamy. When the minister announces they can kiss, Bellamy winks at her before leaning in.

There’s a split second of total silence when they break apart then there are cheers and whoops, and suddenly people surround them.

At some point in the afternoon Clarke got separated from Bellamy, he keeps catching her eye and smiling at her from across the garden but every time she makes her way over to him she gets intercepted.

“I can’t believe you married Bellamy Blake.” Lexa says with a smile.

Clarke is grabbing another drink from a waiter and turns to grin at Lexa.

“I know.”

“The last time I saw you together was that industry party where he was yelling at you about the revolution.” Lexa teases.

“Oh god, yeah. Don’t remind me.”

“Octavia said then that she wanted to set you two up, I should’ve encouraged her not told her she was crazy.”

“Octavia wanted to set us up?” Clarke asks surprised.

“Yeah, she said Bellamy only acts like that around people he likes.” Lexa says.

“Oh I see he’s only an asshole if he likes you, comforting.” Clarke quips, ignoring the strange feeling that is building in her.

“Makes sense. You’re the same. So am I. Must be why we’re all awesome.”

“Must be.”

“You’re not going to tell me it’s too sudden?” Clarke asks.

“When you know, you know.” Lexa shrugs, “Plus I’ve seen the way you look at each other. It makes sense.”

Clarke feels a pang of guilt at the deception but she pushes it away. She’s doing what is necessary.

“You look really happy Clarke, I’m pleased for you.” Lexa says, pulling her into a hug.

“Thank you.”

“He’s over there, talking to his sister.” Lexa says when Clarke pulls back. She hadn’t even realised she’d been looking for him.

“Thanks,” she says with a small blush, “Go mingle, and don’t pick a fight with Roan or Ontari.”

“I make no promises.” Lexa says regally, but undercuts it with a devilish grin.

By the time Clarke makes her way over to Bellamy Octavia has gone and he’s with Miller instead looking annoyed.

“Is there no way around it?” Bellamy asks, running his hand through his hair.

“No way around what?” Clarke asks stepping beside him. His arm goes around her instantly and she tucks into his side without thinking.

“I have to go to Atlanta.” Bellamy says.

“Yeah, I know. You’re going down for Thursday, right?”

“Not anymore. Apparently there’s been a change in the pre-prod schedule and they need me there tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? But it’s Sunday.”

“I know. But they want to get everything going on Monday.” He sighs.

“I thought we’d at least have a few days together.” Clarke says softly.

“Me too.” Bellamy says, kissing her temple lightly.

“You know I’m the only one who can hear you, right? You don’t need to sell the whole newlywed thing to me.” Miller says quietly, although he has a calculating glint in his eye.

“Easier to stay in character.” Bellamy shrugs, but Clarke notices he stiffens slightly.

“What time tomorrow do you have to go?” Clarke asks Bellamy, but it’s Miller than answers.

“There’s a cast dinner at 7pm before the Monday morning run through.”

“Take my plane. Then you can at least have the day here.” She says softly.

Bellamy gives her a questioning look that is making her feel too seen so she adds lightly, “it would look a bit strange if my husband disappears straight away.”

Before he can reply Octavia interrupts.

“When am I allowed to post this shit on social media? You guys look adorable and it’s making it really hard to be mad at you.”

Miller gives them a wave and walks away, Clarke smiles at him then turns to Octavia.

“You’re mad at me?”

“At both of you.”

“And you’ve already yelled at me O.”

Clarke looks up at Bellamy, who looks defeated by the last five minutes. She’s still tucked into Bellamy’s side with his arm loosely around her and doesn’t really want to move to far away – she also doesn’t want to think about what that means.

“I just can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were getting married. I know you’re impulsive but even for you this is a lot.” Octavia whines.

“I told you. I asked, she said yes, end of story.”

“Hardly.”

“How about this, when Bellamy’s away you can come and bug me for the whole long romantic story, but right now can you be happy for us?” Clarke says with a bit of bite in her tone.

“Of course, I’m happy for you. Probably should’ve led with that, sorry!” Octavia grins, “I’m thrilled. Seriously.”

She wraps Clarke in a huge hug, “Welcome to the family.”

“Thanks!” Clarke grins.

“Love you big brother.” Octavia grins hitting Bellamy in the arm before wandering off to find Lincoln.

“You ok?” Clarke asks when it’s just the two of them.

“Yeah, just bummed I have to leave so soon.” He sighs.

Clarke wants to press him on it. Ask if it’s because he wants to stay with her or because he is just tired and doesn’t want to head to Atlanta in the morning. But there’s no chance, they’re swept up in for another round of hugs and exclamations from guests and don’t get a moment alone for the rest of the evening.

The evening passes in a blur and Clarke is caught between feeling guilty at the deception and surprised how much everyone is believing it.

She’s chatting with Raven, who she thinks might actually like her now, and Wells when Bellamy comes up behind her and snakes his arms around her waist. Clarke leans back without thinking and relaxes into him.

“Hey, you ready to go?” He asks softly.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Clarke grins up at him.

“Chances of us sneaking out of here?” Bellamy says to Wells and Raven.

“Slim to none.” Raven grins wickedly before turning her back to them and actually whistling to get everyone’s attention.

“I did not expect that.” Clarke mutters.

“The newlyweds are leaving. Let’s give them a proper send off.” She shouts.

The problem with having a wedding full of musicians and actors is that everyone is a show off, Clarke thinks as the band starts playing again and everyone forms a line up for them to walk through.

“Come on wife.” Bellamy winks, holding out his hand.

Clarke bends down to pick up the shoes she kicked off earlier and grabs his outstretched hand, grinning up at him.

Everyone cheers as they head into the waiting car. Bellamy drapes his jacket over her shoulders before they leave the Griffin estate so that any waiting paparazzi don’t get any pictures of her outfit.

It’s only fifteen minutes from Abby’s house to Clarke’s but she’s so tired that she falls asleep and is woken softly by Bellamy as they arrive at her place.

“Sorry.” She mumbles. “I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“It’s fine. Come on.” He says, wrapping an arm around her and walking up the steps to the front door.

Clarke leans on Bellamy’s side as they enter the house but as soon as they’re inside the reality – that this isn’t real – hits her. She straightens suddenly.

“You ok?” Bellamy asks, his voice tender.

“Uhh, yeah. Just remembered you have a full on day tomorrow and I should probably let you get to bed instead of using you as my personal leaning post.” Clarke replies, aiming for breezy and landing somewhere slightly more forced.

But Bellamy doesn’t call her out on it instead he straightens his face slipping into the handsome but not real mask that Clarke recognises as his actor face.

“I should probably pack.”

“It’s 2am.”

“Well I should at least look at my stuff before falling into bed and deciding to do it in the morning.”

Clarke chuckles at that, “Night Bellamy,” she says closing her bedroom door.

Of course, once Clarke is in her room she can’t actually sleep. She changes out of the dress, pulling on a t-shirt and sleep shorts but she’s too wired from the day to actually even begin to sleep.

Instead she pulls out her notebook and starts scribbling down song lyrics, humming into her notes app on her phone when a melody strikes her.

Clarke thinks she might actually have something great and is contemplating going into her studio when she hears a noise in the kitchen. Logically she knows it’s Bellamy, but it’s past 3am and she’s not feeling very logical. Plus he’s meant to be sleeping.

She opens her bedroom door and makes her way to the kitchen, cautiously, noting that his door is open on the way there.

“Can’t sleep either?”

Bellamy whirls around, “Shit! You scared me.”

“You knew I was in the house, who else would it be?” Clarke grins.

He ducks his head sheepishly, and Clarke takes in the fact that he’s wearing only his favourite grey sweatpants. For some reason him being barefoot, rather than shirtless, in her kitchen feels strangely intimate and Clarke can feel herself start to blush.

She knows Bellamy notices because his mouth curves up in a half smile, but he doesn’t comment.

“So neither of us can sleep.”

“Appears not.”

“I was going to make a hot chocolate but I couldn’t find any cocoa powder.” He says turning his back to her to continue rooting through her cupboards.

“Don’t think I have any. There’s some mint Bailey’s that Monty bought me last Christmas in the cupboard above the fridge. Add some milk to that and it might work.” She shrugs.

“That’s either going to be awesome or vile. Let’s find out.” He grins.

*****

When Clarke wakes she’s aware of two things, one she’s not in her bed and two, she’s lying on Bellamy’s chest with his arm firmly around her.

She’s not sure if he’s awake yet, so uses the time to try and remember how they ended up here, on the couch in the snug, with her using him as a pillow. The last thing she remembers is feeling sleepy as they watched some French crime drama and thinking she should go to bed.

Clarke sighs and feels Bellamy’s chest move below her head.

“Uh, hi.” She says, sitting up sheepishly trying to ignore his soft sleepy expression and impressive bedhead, “apparently subtitled crime shows are not compelling enough to stop me falling asleep on you.”

“In your defence I fell asleep too.”

“Yeah but I did kind of have you pinned beneath me.” The implication of what she says hits her as Bellamy raises a brow with a small grin.

Clarke can feel the blush on her cheeks and determinedly looks away from Bellamy who is also sitting up. She shuffles away from him, but their legs are entwined still and he doesn’t help her move.

“Hey,” he says softly, “I really didn’t mind.”

“No?”

“No.”

Bellamy moves slightly so he can capture her face in his hands, his thumb running over the hint of blush that is still on her cheekbones.

Clarke’s eyes flutter closed as he leans forward.

“Blake-Griffin’s? Or Griffin-Blake’s!” Miller shouts startling them both apart.

She pulls back from Bellamy as if he’s on fire and tries to untangle their legs, missing the sad look he gives her.

Miller is talking to someone else but then calls out again.

“Seriously guys, where are you?”

“We’re in the back.” Bellamy shouts, and Clarke doesn’t think she’s imagining the husky timbre in his voice right now.

By the time Miller and Monty, followed by Raven, come into the snug Bellamy and Clarke are an appropriate distance apart. Close, but no longer entwined. They’re still in their sleepwear though, a fact that doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Why aren’t you dressed?” Miller asks.

“How did you even get in?” Clarke counters.

“I have a key.” Monty shrugs.

“Seriously, it’s past midday, why do you look like you just woke up.” Miller says.

Bellamy and Clarke share a look.

“Oh really.” Raven cackles. “I called it.”

“You called nothing, Reyes. We fell asleep watching The Returned. That’s it.”

Clarke determinedly does not make eye contact with anyone. There’s a reason Bellamy is the almost-Oscar nominated one of the two of them.

“You have remembered you’re going to Atlanta today.” Miller says narrowing his eyes at Bellamy.

“How could I forget.” He grumbles.

“Not that I don’t love you all but… why the hell are you here?” Clarke huffs.

“Well, neither of you were answering your phones and we were worried.” Monty says.

“Yeah right.” Bellamy scoffs.

“Fine. I was worried. Nate wanted to make sure you weren’t going to miss your flight.”

“I’d be fine, remember my wife is letting me use her jet, which is a sentence I never thought I’d say.” Bellamy sighs.

“What’s your excuse?” Clarke asks Raven.

“Mostly, I just wanted to be a dick and see if you two had hooked up yet.”

“At least you’re honest.” Clarke huffs, leaning her head back on the couch and closing her eyes.

“But also, I wanted to see if you knew you guys were trending. Worldwide.”

Clarke opens one eye to look at Raven who is grinning.

“I need coffee for this. And a shirt.” Bellamy mumbles.

“Hey, don’t get shirt on my account, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Raven leers.

“Same.” Miller and Monty agree.

Clarke raises a brow at Monty.

“What? He was basically naked in Rebel King and I didn’t know he was going to be your fake husband. I was well within my rights to ogle.”

Miller and Raven cackle at that and Clarke can’t help but laugh when she sees Bellamy’s indignant expression.

“I hate you all.” He says as he leaves the room.

When he comes back in a five minutes later he’s pulled on an oversized jumper, although is still in his sweatpants, and is holding two cups of coffee, one of which he instantly passes to Clarke.

“Where’s mine?” Miller snarks.

“In the kitchen. You barged in, you can get your own coffee.” Bellamy replies sitting back down next to Clarke.

“Hey! We called first.”

“They’re right. They did.” Clarke says handing Bellamy his phone, which, like hers has a screen full of missed calls, notifications and messages.

“I do not even want to know.” He says glancing briefly at the screen before putting his phone face down on the couch.

“So I take it people know we’re married.” Clarke sighs, putting the married in one handed finger quotes with the hand that isn’t holding her coffee mug.

“Try the world.” Monty says.

“Octavia put up an image this morning – don’t worry she asked me first – of the two of you, which is adorable and very convincing by the way and it snowballed from there.” Raven tells them pulling out her iPad and flipping through articles about the two of them.

“Most of the major gossip outlets had assumed something was up thanks to the party, but they were all running with the image of you two in the car.” Miller says.

At their blank expressions, Raven pulls up a picture of the two of them leaving Abby’s house. Bellamy’s jacket is around Clarke’s shoulders and she’s smiling at him. It’s nice, but clearly not conclusive of anything.

“But then once Octavia put up her picture, other guest did the same and well, it’s official. You guys are married.” Raven grins.

“Ark has put out an official statement congratulating you. As has your mother, Clarke.” Monty tells them.

“How nice of them.” Clarke snorts.

“Charles Pike called and said if he’d known you were getting married yesterday he wouldn’t asked you to go to set today.” Miller tells Bellamy.

“But he still wants me on set today.”

Miller nods and Bellamy sighs, scrubbing his hand over his face.

“Congrats guys. Job well done. If you don’t need anything else from me I’m going to shower and put on actual clothes.” Clarke says standing.

“Nah, I was only here to gloat about how awesome I am at my job.” Raven chuckles.

“Never doubted you.” Clarke says patting her shoulder and leaving the room.

“I should also get ready. I have to leave in about three hours, haven’t packed and have no idea where my script is.”

As she goes down the hallway to her room she hears Miller exclaim, “Are you trying to kill me Blake. Why are you so disorganised?”

 *****  

Miller and Monty are still there when Clarke is showered and dressed. They’re sitting at her kitchen table, leaning over some documents looking very cosy together. They move apart when they see her, which she thinks is telling. They’d be cute together but she’s in no position to comment on someone else’s love life, especially considering she woke up with her fake husband and very nearly kissed him. Definitely wanted to kiss him. But isn’t sure she’s allowed.

“Is he still getting ready?” Clarke asks Miller, fiddling with the gold and diamond band on her left hand that she’s not used to.

“Yeah, packing if he knows what’s good for him.”

“I’m going to my studio, but tell him not to leave without saying goodbye.”

Clarke always looses track of time in the studio, she goes to another place where it’s just her and the music. She’s working on the track from last night when there’s a soft knock at the door.

“Hey.” Clarke says with a smile as she opens the door.

“Sorry to interrupt, I left it as long as I could but I have to go.”

Clarke grabs his wrist and turns it over so she can see his watch.

“Bellamy, you should’ve got me sooner. You’ll be late.” She huffs.

“I didn’t want to interrupt.”

They’re standing close and Clarke thinks how easy it would be to just lean up and kiss him but she doesn’t know if she can, or should.

“Blake, come on!” Miller shouts down.

“I have to go.” He says sheepishly.

“You have to go.” Clarke smiles softly.

She leans in for a hug clasping her hands behind his back. His arm circles her waist as the other hand comes up to her hair.

“Are we ok?” He asks quietly.

Clarke nods, pulling back, “Of course. Now go make your movie.”

He’d only been living with her a week, but when he’s gone Clarke feels his absence keenly.

 *****  

 _Photo Assumption the co-star edition: Bellamy Blake and Gina Martin_  
_By Lainey_

_I’ve been getting a lot of notes and comments from you guys about Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin asking if you should be worried about him being back on set with Gina Martin, his ex, after those pictures._

_I haven’t heard any rumours but lets play photo assumption for a minute. We know that Blake and Martin used to date, and we know how a picture can be interpreted, we also know that Atlanta is basically a swampy hot mess in the summer, that’s why it’s called Hotlanta (Sarah’s note: it’s why the filming location is baffling from a production perspective, less so from the tax-break side of things), so the fact that they’re both essentially half naked is not too concerning. These pictures though, I mean they’re not humping or anything, and they’re actors, physical affection is like breathing to them, but if I was Griffin I’d have some questions. Like did you have to have your hand on her back like that, did you have to have your arm around her to play pool? But, then again, it’s not enough to convict either._

_I’m not saying worry, but look, when I Gossip Genie’d the Country Princess and the Rebel King even I didn’t know how effective I’d be – married after three months, I’m just that good. But, it was fast and well you know us here at Lainey Gossip, we’re suspicious assholes of anything that seems too easy and Blake and Griffin seem too easy._

*****

Clarke hasn’t even seen the pictures by the time the concerned calls and messages start. In the month since Bellamy’s been filming she’s mostly been in the studio, working on her new material. It’s always hard to tell at the beginning but Clarke has a good feeling about this latest stuff. 

She has her phone on do not disturb when she’s in the studio and keeps strange hours, so it’s only when she realises she hasn’t eaten in a while and goes up to the kitchen that she gets bombarded.

Clarke puts her phone on the counter while she looks in the fridge for something other than diet coke and apples, it vibrates a couple of times, which doesn’t surprise her but when it starts vibrating so hard it almost falls off the counter top, that gets her attention.

She’s about to open one of the many new messages or look at the multiple missed calls when the phone rings in her hand.

“Hey Raven,”

“Look, I know he’s a flirt but I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Huh?”

“She’s great and it was a friendly breakup. Plus you know what he’s like. I mean sure you guys are for show but he wouldn’t do that.”

Clarke stops still in her kitchen, one hand on the open fridge door.

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“Bellamy and Gina.”

“What about them?” Clarke asks warily.

“Where have you been for the last twelve hours?”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“I’m not, this is relevant.”

“In the studio. I was working on something.”

“And you don’t have your phone on in the studio.” Raven mutters, more to herself than Clarke.

“You know I don’t. Would you like to tell me what the fuck is going on.” Clarke snaps.

“The tabloids have some pictures of Gina and Bellamy out with some cast mates at a bar. They look pretty close.” Raven sighs.

“That would explain the hundreds of calls and messages that have just popped up on my phone.”

“I haven’t spoken to Bellamy but I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Raven it doesn’t matter, Bellamy and I aren’t like that. You know it’s just a front.”

“Right.”

“I’m not in the mood to debate this with you now, I’m tired.”

“Look, you should probably check your messages. The pictures are everywhere and they look bad. Wells was on the phone to Ark last I spoke to him and Monty has been trying to get hold of you.”

“Thanks for checking in. Tell everyone I’m fine.” Clarke says hanging up.

She closes the fridge door, suddenly not very hungry.

Clarke knew that Bellamy was filming with Gina. She knew before he even went down to Atlanta, and besides she’s spoken to him almost every day since he left. She even knew he was going out for drinks. So it’s not like he’s keeping anything from her.

And even if he was, he’s technically done nothing wrong. Like she told Raven, it’s not real. If he wants to get back with his ex he can, she just thought he’d be more discreet about it.

Clarke slides down to the kitchen floor and swipes open her phone. She pulls up the internet browser and types in Bellamy’s name.

Sure enough right at the top are the most recent articles about him and Gina. She clicks through the images, not bothering to read the text. The pictures don’t look great from her side of things. Bellamy and Gina definitely look like they’re more intimate than ex’s should be. But Clarke knows better than anyone how a photograph can be misrepresented.

She closes out of the internet and looks at her missed calls: three from Bellamy, four from Monty, one from Wells, one from her mother and one from Raven.

She glances through her texts: Bellamy, Wells, Raven, Miller, Abby, Monty even Octavia.

Clarke opens Bellamy’s messages, there are 17 from him. The first few are from the night before just after she last spoke to him.

 **Bellamy:** _Pike may be a visionary director but he’s taking this whole cast bonding at bit far._  
_We told him we were going out for drinks and now he wants us to go to go to a bar with pool tables so we can practice being friends._  
_It’s like he doesn’t get we’re actors, we can pretend._

_It gets better. Apparently this place has outdoor pool tables, because that’s what everyone wants to be outside… in Atlanta… in August._

_I assume you’re in your air-conditioned studio. I’m not jealous at all._

_Ugh, do not day drink in 100degree weather._  
_The whole cast is rough this morning, I’m so happy to not be filming today._

_Hey, not sure if you’re still in the studio but call me when you get a sec._

_Just tried calling but it went straight to voicemail, give me a call when you can._

_Assume you’re in the studio and don’t want to bug you but wanted to talk about something_.

 _Miller said that no one can get hold of you and I guess that means you’re still writing but we’re worried. Call me._  
_Or if you don’t want to talk to me call Monty or Wells._

 _I don’t want to do this over text but you’re not answering your phone – there are some photos of me and gina and it’s not what it looks like._  
_I know that sounds like bullshit but it’s true_  
_I just didn’t want you to be blindsided_

 _I’m hoping you’re still in the studio and not ignoring me._  
_Please Clarke, call me when you get these_

Clarke sighs. She knows she should call him, she glances at the clock in the kitchen 6.45pm. She’ll call at seven.

She goes to her other messages, skimming over the majority of them which are a variation on the same ‘call me’ theme.

She opens Octavia’s and grins as she reads the first few messages.

 **Octavia:** _My brother is a jackass but he’s crazy about you_  
_And even if he wasn’t he is definitely a one woman kind of guy_  
_But he is, crazy about you_  
_Assuming there is some reason he's done what he's done and he has been a total dick I hereby give you full sister-in-law permission to kick his ass and then write epic songs about him where he’ll never get any proceeds._  
_He loves you though, so I don’t think that will be necessary…_

By the time she gets to the last one her grin has faded.

Because the truth is Octavia doesn’t know the full story, she’s bought into the lie like everyone else. Bellamy doesn’t love her, he’s doing this to help his sister and if he wants to hook up with a co-star, his ex, it’s not up to Clarke to stop him.

Clarke brings up Bellamy’s number and calls but it just rings through to voicemail so she texts him.

 _I’m guessing you’re on set or whatever._  
_I just got out of the studio and got all of your messages_  
_I wasn’t ignoring you, just didn’t have my phone on_

She pauses, not really wanting to do this over text but too angry to let it go.

 _I know what this is between us, so I get the thing with you and Gina_  
_Maybe just be a bit more discreet going forward, I don’t want to look like a total fool_

Clarke stays sitting on the floor as she responds to everyone else, assuring Monty and Wells that they really don’t need to come to Nashville to see her.

“I thought I told you not to come over.” She’s saying to Monty on the phone.

“You did, which is why I’m not. I’m in my place in LA.”

“Then who the fuck is letting themselves into my house?” Clarke mutters.

“I’ll stay on the phone in case I need to call security.” Monty says cautiously just as Clarke hears Bellamy shout out her name.

“Don’t worry. It’s only Bellamy.” She sighs.

“I’m in the kitchen.” She calls out.

“I’ll call you later Monty.”

Clarke is awkwardly clambering up off the kitchen floor when Bellamy strides in.

“What the fuck Clarke?” He snaps.

Clarke pauses, surprised, she wasn’t expecting to see him and she certainly wasn’t expecting him to be angry if she did.

“Excuse me?”

“What is this crap?” he says waving his phone.

Clarke looks at him. His hair is sticking up at all angles, he’s wearing his glasses and just he’s wearing a simple grey t-shirt and jeans.

He looks like home and the thought makes her so angry that she snarls back.

“How dare you storm into my house and snap at me?”

“Your house? We’re married in case you forgot princess, what’s yours is mine.”

“I have an ironclad pre-nup that says otherwise and while we’re on the subject I’m not the one forgetting we’re married.”

“That wasn’t what…” he sighs, “Why didn’t you answer your fucking phone?”

“I was in the studio!” Clarke exclaims, “I didn’t even know I had anything to answer until about an hour ago.”

Bellamy rubs his hand through his hair and Clarke can see why it looks the way it does. Suddenly she feels exhausted, the lack of sleep and food catching up with her.

“Why are you here?” she asks tiredly.

“I wanted to see you, to explain.”

“There’s nothing to explain.”

“Those pictures weren’t what they looked like. There is nothing going on with me and Gina.”

“It’s fine Bellamy, I know this is just an arrangement to help your sister. Like I said, just be more discreet next time. I don’t want to have hundreds of concerned texts every time you’re seen with her over the next few months.” Clarke says affecting a tone of nonchalance.

“Is that what you want?”

Clarke glances at him then. He has his arms folded and she can’t read the expression on his face.

“It’s not about what I want, it’s about–”

Bellamy’s phone rings startling them both and stopping Clarke mid-sentence.

“Ignore it.” He says, grabbing it and ending the call.

“It’s about…” he prompts.

This time it’s Clarke’s phone that rings. She grabs it and sees Miller’s name on the display.

“Ignore it.” Bellamy growls, as she answers.

“Yeah. He’s here. About five minutes ago.”

Clarke nods.

“Yeah, I’ll tell him.” She hangs up.

“Miller says you’re an ass and he’s going to fire you as a client.”

Bellamy scoffs, “as if.”

“He also said you just left Atlanta without telling anyone where you were going.”

“Slight exaggeration. I sent him a text when I landed here asking if he could sort me a return flight for first thing tomorrow.”

“Are you meant to be on set?”

“Not right now.”

Clarke frowns.

“This is more important. I wanted to check we were on the same page, which we’re clearly not by the way.”

“Bellamy you can’t just walk off set.” Clarke huffs.

“I didn’t. I wasn’t filming today. As long as I’m back in Atlanta tomorrow, then it’s fine.” He smirks.

Clarke sighs, “Look you really didn’t have to fly all this way to tell me about you and Gina. A heads up would have been nice when you decided to get back together but it is what it is.”

She puts her head in her hands leaning on the kitchen counter, because it has been a really long few hours and she’s done.

“Clarke.” Bellamy says softly, and she feels him move towards her.

She looks up, her eyes finding his soft brown ones that are looking at her so tenderly.

“The picture where my arms are around her playing pool was less than half a second where I reached around her to grab my phone from the table to see if you’d messaged me back yet.”

He says putting his phone in front of her and showing the picture.

“The one where my hand is on her back, is because some moron pushed into us and I was worried he was about to knock her over.” He says flipping to the next picture.

“This one where Gina is leading towards me and smiling is because I was drunk and telling her how much I missed you and she was calling me out on being lovesick.”

He pauses.

“If you want this to stay as a business arrangement then I will respect that but, fuck Clarke, there is nothing going on with me and Gina. In fact the last month on set has been just me trying to think of a way to tell my wife that I’ve awkwardly fallen in love with her.”

“Yeah?” Clarke says with a watery laugh looking up at him.

“Yeah. I was half gone for you when we got married and then waking up with you that morning…” he blushes and ducks his head hiding a small, shy, smile and Clarke thinks she could live a million years seeing that small smile and never tire of it.

“I could’ve murdered Miller when he interrupted us on the couch.” Clarke admits.

“Maybe I should fire him for that.” Bellamy teases.

“In his defence, he didn’t know he was breaking up a moment.”

“He fucking did. He’s been giving me shit since New York about how I should just admit my feelings for you, to you.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Clarke laughs.

“I’m sorry if I made you worry about me and Gina, but there’s only you for me.” Bellamy says seriously.

“There’s only you for me too.” Clarke says leaning up, “I have a whole album full of painfully pining tracks to prove it.”

Bellamy is grinning at that when she leans in to kiss him. He sobers and kisses her back, winding his arms around her as hers come up to his neck to play at the base on his head.

“What time do you need to be back?” Clarke mumbles in between kisses.

“Midday, but it’s fine, my wife has a plane so I don’t need to leave here until ten.”

“You married well.” She teases. 

“I did.” He grins back.

*****

_Review: Decoding Clarke Griffin’s Reality_  
_By Jasper Jordan, Vulture Music Critic_

_I’ve been tough on Clarke Griffin in the past but this is the album that proves she's more than just her famous last name and shows she has finally shaken off the country princess shackles. The hints were there on her previous album, Under the Mountain, but this is a confident showing from the singer/songwriter and puts her firmly in the pop lane._

_Griffin’s work has always been autobiographical and it’s tempting to read into her lyrics in light of her marriage last summer to Bellamy Blake (who is once again part of the award season conversation after his role in Grounders). But that would be doing her a discredit. Even if "Together", the most confident track on the album, reads like a love letter “they stack us on different sides/not realising we’re the balance in between.” I can already imagine the acoustic version with strings. I’d be surprised Griffin didn’t go with it as the lead single except that "I Need You" is such a strong showing we’ll be lucky if it leaves the charts at all this summer “I need you but I don’t want you to know/if I tell you that I love you will you still go.”_

_Before you dismiss this as princess pop – a claim she knows will be levelled at her if the line in "Revolution" is anything to go by “no one expects a princess to cross enemy lines” – it’s worth listening for the tracks that will never be singles but make the album whole. Like, "My Need To Survive", a heady dance track that marks the first solo credit for uber producer Lexa. Before you worry that this means the demise of Lexa & Lincoln fear not, they’re credited on the haunting duet Griffin sings with sister in law Octavia Blake, "Not Who I Thought You Were", “you gave me the freedom to walk away/but now I know the truth I hope you’ll stay.” I’ll leave it to the internets to surmise the meaning behind that one but current leading theories are that it’s about the Blake siblings, Lincoln and Octavia or that Clarke and Octavia are having an affair – the internet is complex place._

_There are no bad songs on the album but one of the most heart-breaking, and one I doubt we’ll ever hear live, is also one of the most obvious to decode "Sky People" is an ode to Jake Griffin “they lied to keep you safe/it wasn’t enough/I hope you know that when you left/it brought him to me.” The him in question, well, the timelines work well-enough for it to be Blake but I’m hesitant to credit him too much in regards to Reality. The album is Clarke Griffin’s best work and as the lead singer/songwriter she should get all the credit for it. But maybe it’s the romantic in me who thinks they might just be they’re better together, he is certainly on record as saying his performance in Grounders was stronger because of her. Either way, Reality stands up on its own and confirms, in case anyone needed reminding that Clarke Griffin is the princess of Ark Records, albeit with a crooked crown._

 

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to make Abby the bad guy (I am normally team parents) but it was necessary for this.
> 
> The slowly but all at once line that Bellamy says is a paraphrase of this line: "As he read, I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once" from John Green's The Fault In Our Stars.
> 
> As always I'm being useless on tumblr [oh-darlingheart](http://oh-darlingheart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
